The bright Pink slime
by Exotic Nightmare
Summary: Aragorn had waded through the 4 feet deep pink slime and had made his was to his father and was trying to wipe the layers of thick slimy goo off Elrond who wasn't moving or breathing. 'NOOOO' / Terrible summary, anyways please read and review! Kinda AUish. Warning : Charecter death, slight horror, mild humor and slime. First fanfic! :D


The bight Pink slime

_Written Exotic Nightmare_

**Enjoy and review!**

**Warning: Charecter death, mild humor, slight horror and slime. ( No one really dies ).**

**One morning at Rivendell...**

Aragorn walked out briskly, think about Arwen. He walked into the Dinning Room to find pink slime everywhere and his father, Elrond, lying face down on top of the table coved in bright pink ooze. '' Ahhh, Ada!'' shrieked Aragorn, ''Ada, father, say something please!'' Aragorn had waded through the 4 feet deep pink slime and had made his was to his father and was trying to wipe the layers of thick slimy goo off Elrond who wasn't moving or breathing. ''NOOOO!'' screamed a now hysterical Aragorn. He dragged his fathers limp body of the table and tried to wade back to the door with Elrond. The goo seemed to rise higher and Elronds head went under. Aragorn gasped when he saw his fathers head under the bright pink now rising slime. He tried to shift Elronds weight so he could get his father in a better position to where he wasn't endanger of supposedly drowning in slime even know Elrond had already done that and was much as parted with Middle Earth as someone with their head cut clean off. Aragorn stubbornly refused to accept this fact being a stubborn ranger and a Loyal son. The bright pink slime had risen to Aragons chest and had completely engulfed the dead body of the elf lord despite Aragorns frantic efforts to help his fathers body. ''Please Ada, don't be die, I'll get us out of this, just...'' Aragorns voice was cut of as pink slime covered his head and he slid down his throat. If anyone has drunk blood and ate lemons and chugged it down with ale then you know what this might taste like. Aragorn even know he was floating in bright pink ooze coughed and spit up slime because it tasted so drastically abominable. Aragorn forgot to register that their was no way in Sauron's name that Pink ooze could suddenly appear in your dinning room and drown the not-so-helpless-knowing-how-to-swim famous Lord Elrond of Rivendell. If Aragorn even bothered to think about this he would realize that he was still asleep and that all this horror was in fact a Exotic bright pink nightmare. But due to the shock of suddenly becoming fatherless for a second time and having to experience pink slime invade your dinning room and drown your father was somehow too overwhelming for our future Gondorian king. To note as a fact, most people in his situation would have at least in the middle of this nightmare, realized that this bright pink 'nightmare' couldn't possibly be true or even come true and you average person would assume they are not yet awake but actually still asleep. But unfortunately for a certain young, to-be future king of Gonder, doesn't see it this way and continues to fake-drown in bright pink slime.

**I will now snatch Legolas and put him in my made up Exotic Nightmare.**

**The same morning in Rivendell just a few minutes before Aragorn was in gulfed in slime...**

Legolas rode up to Rivendell expecting a warm welcome from Lord Elrond. To his disappointment no one came to greet the prince of Greenwood, in fact as Legolas noted, there was no one, not a soul, in the courtyard. Not even a horse tethered to a post waiting to be put up in a elven stall. No birds singing or even uttering a chirp or tweet. Legolas frowned and gracefully descended from his horse and walked into the 'House of Elrond'. Legolas walked towards Lord Elronds office. He politely knocked on the door and called, ''Hello? Lord Elrond, its me Prince Legolas! I bring a important document from my father!'' Legolas took a step back and scowled at the door to Elronds office as if it had something to do with the silence that was given to Legolas when he called for the Lord of Rivendell. He tried again to call Elrond, '' Lord Elond, it is I, Prince Legolas of Greenwood and I bear a important document from my father that needs your consulting.'' Legolas this time frowned with anger of being ignored and opened the door to Elronds office and peeked in. Elronds scrolls and tomes upon his desk lay untouched and his deserted chair. Lord Elonds office was unsurprisingly almost empty of furniture and empty on beings, also short of one lord of Rivendell. Legolas sighed and stepped back from the open door. He thought maybe Elrond and his company, his twin sons, adopted son Estel/Aragorn and his daughter Arwen might be having a late breakfast. So Legolas hurried to the dinning room. ''Oh Valar '' said Legolas in a confused tone as he saw bright pink ooze seeping out form the dinning room door cracks. He cautiously opened the doors and got blasted in the face with sticky, bright pink and horrible tasting slime. Legolas had only opened the door a few inches and this occurred. He shut the door which was somehow to Legolas hard to shut. Legolas after shutting the door open his eyes and wiped bright pink slime of his face and tried to separate the sticky bright pink ooze from his white-blond hair, that up in till now had been clean. After he tried but failed to get the ooze for his body and hair he glared at the dinning room doors. He tried to figure out what had just happened and decided to take another peak inside the dinning room. When he opened the door it was suddenly to much to just hold open a few inches and Legolas accidentally let the whole door swing fully open and was in gulfed with slime. Legolas can't seem to get this is a dream either. Poor him, if he doesn't figure this out soon he will fake-drown in slime.

**Now we join our drowning in bright pink slime, future Gondorian king.**

Aragorn who still couldn't register that this was only a bright pink and slimy nightmare was as we left him, drowning in bright pink slime. Somehow Aragorn had managed to hold his breath even know he had already unwillingly swallowed some ooze. He was just about to pass out in 3 seconds when all the bright pink ooze rushed from the dinning room and as far as Aragorn knew somewhere else. When the slime left his head, Aragorn gasped for air and struggled to hoist the already drowned Elrond on to his shoulder, which he didn't forget about even know he came close to passing out and dieing. He turned and saw all the bright pink slime had raced out the door. '' Good riddance'' grumbled Aragorn who was now glarring angrily at the slime. He waded out the dinning room caring our dearly departed-in-the-dream Lord Elrond. He noticed an impotent looking scroll floating in the ooze and picked it up stuffing it in his trousers to read later. Aragorn then carried his father to his, his fathers, room and opened the doors, only to get blasted and in gulfed in bright 'green' slime. '' OH S***!'' screamed our now furious future Gondorian king.

**Back to the almost drowned Legolas.**

Legolas sat in bright pink slime trying to comprehend what just happened to him. He suddenly thought... '' OH COME ON '' he screamed outraged that he could be fooled into thinking that this was actually real, a nightmare this...,'' Pink'' muttered Legolas as he stood. ''I'm going to wake up and take a bath'' said Legolas to himself. He tried really hard to wake up and, he woke up.

**Now we go to our bright green ranger and our favorite famous drowned in bright 'pink' slime Lord Elrond.**

Aragorn was laying in bright green slime with Elronds limp body on top of him. ''What is going on?'' said Aragorn to himself in a surprisingly clam tone. All the sudden it made sense! He was in a- He woke up, not covered in bright green or bright pink slime in his clean slime free bed in Rivendell. '' Oh thank Valar'' said the relived Aragorn and he hastily jumped out of bed to..take a bath.

**Please review. I know its bizarre but a better word for it would be Exotic. Lol, please, please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Elven words: Ada/father, Estel/hope.**

**Fact:**

**Lord Elrond named Aragron Estel meaning hope because Aragorn's the only heir to the thrown of Gondor and is its only 'hope' of surviving being the only heir. ( I think).**


End file.
